Not Just Any Kiss
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: One kiss can change your life. What if Elena hadn't slapped Damon for trying to steal a kiss in 1x03 "Friday Night Bites"? How would her life change and will the people around her accept it? Damon/Elena


Not Just Any Kiss  
DG32173

Sarah: came up with this idea while making pizza, though the question I asked in the summary has been plaguing my mind since I first watched Season 1, Episode 3, "_Friday Night Bites"._ Anyways, without further ado, pre-story stuff then the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoys.

_**CREDIT**_  
As I've said in the other stories he's helped me with, my amazingly talented beta, Cameron, aka _VDfan2107,_ is an enormous help with my stories, both in checking them over for errors and in bouncing ideas back and forth so I can lay out a plotline or even a chapter. So here's a great big shout-out to you, Cameron, for all your wonderful help.

_**DISCLAIMER**_  
If I owned _The Vampire Diaries,_ I would _not_ be writing _fan_fics about it. I am just a fan of the show who has yet to read the books. If I _do_ own a concept I use as it is portrayed, I will make sure to claim it in the author's note at the beginning of the chapter it appears in. Otherwise, it's safe to say I don't own it.

_**WARNINGS**_  
ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Alters from the show's storyline in Season 1, Episode 3, _"Friday Night Bites"._ In this universe, Damon _does_ land that kiss he tried to steal from Elena. Rated M for my sanity, not that I have any. This story is told from alternating first-person viewpoints between Damon and Elena. Starts off with Elena's viewpoint. You have now been warned. Also, you will see some spoilers for a variety of different movies, not all of which were actually available to the populace or even in the creation of being made in 2009. Don't yell at me about how the movie such-and-such was _not_ in existence in 2009, because I just warned you that I might be using movies that were made after that year. I'm not gonna hunt down the DVD or BLU-RAY just to make sure I use movies that were available at the approximate time this story takes place, nor am I going to look it up online. So deal with seeing some spoilers for more recent movies or leave.

_**SUMMARY**_  
One kiss can change your life. What if Elena hadn't slapped Damon for trying to steal a kiss in 1x03 "Friday Night Bites"? How would her life change and will the people around her accept it? _**Damon/Elena**_

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Kiss

"And right now, you want to kiss me," Damon says softly, staring into my eyes. At those words, my eyes immediately lower to his lips as he slowly closes the distance.

I raise my hand to slap him but hesitate. It's not like I'm with anyone right now. Admittedly, Stefan gave me this necklace I'm wearing as a sign of interest. But just because I _am_ wearing it doesn't mean I _belong_ to him. And I _do_ want to know what Damon's lips would feel like against mine. I _do_ wonder what he tastes like.

Then his lips touch mine and rather than the intended slap, my hand instead cups his cheek. A current flows through me as soon as his lips touch mine, just like one had when he kissed the back of my hand in greeting. Just as he's trailing his tongue over my lips, requesting entrance, a ferocious snarling sound erupts from behind me and I'm suddenly snatched away from Damon.

"Leave her alone, bastard," Stefan snaps.

"What the _hell,_ Stefan?" I demand angrily. "What gives _you_ the right to say who I can and cannot kiss?"

"Elena, it wasn't what you wanted. He tricked you," he starts.

"Actually, _brother,_ if you turned around and _looked_ at her, you'd _see_ that she _did,_ in fact, want to kiss me," Damon says, his lips curled into a smirk filled with irony. "She _is_ wearing a necklace that I last saw in _your_ possession. Hideous piece of junk, in my opinion.

Stefan whirls around and stares at the necklace with a look of mingled horror and disgust. I glare at him. "Get to the game, Stefan. Tell Caroline I'm not coming and that I plan on turning in my uniform first thing Monday," I say through my teeth.

"Elena, you don't know what he's like," Stefan starts.

This time when I raise my hand, the slap makes it through, slamming hard against Stefan's cheek and turning his head to the side. "I don't know what _you're_ like either, now do I?' I ask in the most polite tone I have, the one that says I'm pissed and I'm being nice about it. "That's why it's referred to as 'getting to know each other'. I think I made a big error in accepting this necklace. Apparently, you're the kind of guy who thinks that if I accept a gift from you, that means I automatically _belong_ to you." I rip the necklace from my neck and throw it on the ground. "It _doesn't!_ Take it back and leave me alone from here on. Or I'm going to tell the cops that you have been harassing me in a manner that makes me highly uncomfortable. Our sheriff doesn't put up with that kind of behavior and her daughter just so happens to be one of my best friends."

Damon circles his brother and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "C'mon, Elena, let's leave him to his game," he murmurs in my ear. I nod and he guides me through the sea of cars until we reach my SUV. I sigh as I lay my hand on the handle. "My brother has some nerve to think that you'll automatically fall all over him just because he gave you a necklace. He didn't even bother getting you a pretty one, either; just an old piece of junk he's been carrying around with him for years." Damon shrugs. "But, then, everything he's ever wanted has always been handed to him on a platter made of gold while I had to bust my ass to get what I wanted. And then, if he decided he wanted what I had, well, he got that, too, even though I fought like hell to keep it. I think you just might be the very first person who's told him that he _couldn't_ have what he wanted."

"He's spoiled, then. And I have made it a personal rule to never have anything to do with spoiled guys who show an interest in me," I say softly.

"I hope I haven't scared you off now that _I've_ shown an interest," Damon says dryly.

I blush and avert my eyes from his sparkling ice blue gaze. "Actually, defending me from your brother has left me feeling grateful to you. I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house? I can cook us dinner. Jenna's at the game, hoping to see me in the cheer squad. I don't know where Jeremy is, but even if he _is_ at the house, he tends to stay in his room," I say. I realize I'm starting to babble and quickly shut my mouth.

"I'd love to come to your house. And I'll help with dinner. I happen to be a pretty mean cook, if I do say so myself," Damon says. "I'll just grab my car and follow you to your place. I'm parked right over there," he continues, pointing over my shoulder.

I turn and gasp at the dusty blue car that is obviously a classic convertible. I can't tell the make and model from this angle, but I'm betting it's a good one. I turn back to him with a smile. "Okay," I say. My blush, which had been fading, returns full-force when he places a swift kiss on my cheek before heading over to his car.

I shake my head free of my thoughts before digging my keys out of my purse. By the time I'm on the road with Damon's headlights in my rearview mirror, I'm starting to have doubts about how smart a move it was inviting him over for dinner just a little over a day after I first met him. Would that seem too forward? I mean, I haven't been able to get him out of my head since I laid eyes on him yesterday. That kiss proved he's obviously interested in me even before he gave voice to that interest. But how far is _too_ far, too soon?

But, as it is, I find myself considering throwing caution to the wind and giving in completely to Damon's undeniable charm. I know I _should_ take it slow with him. He is new in town and I barely know anything about him. But I find that I _resent_ the thought of taking things slow with him. I find the girl I was before the events of May is rapidly waking up from her hibernation, picking up the pace every time I'm in his presence.

And another thing I can't stop thinking about is that strange current that flowed through me each of the three times Damon's lips made contact with my body. Previously, I had thought such a thing only happened in romance novels where two soul mates met and their kisses sent currents almost electric-like in nature flowing through them both. But I can tell that Damon had felt the current as well by the subtle shiver that ran through him each time his lips met my body.

As I turn into my driveway, I decide that I'll just go with the flow that has caught Damon and me in its embrace. I turn off my car and get out. Just in time to see Damon's car pull in behind me. My jaw literally unhinges as I admire the beauty. "Is that _really_ a 1969 Chevy Camaro convertible?" I demand in awe when Damon climbs out, closing the distance to gently stroke her hood.

"Yep," Damon replies as he locks his car and shuts the door. "You like cars?"

"I _love_ classics," I admit.

"She's been in the family since she was made," Damon says proudly. "She still runs like a dream."

"You'll have to take me for a ride in her sometime," I say, not _quite_ begging.

"Another time," he promises, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and turning me toward the house. "You said something about us having dinner here tonight."

"So I did," I concede. We mount the stairs side-by-side and I unlock the door. "Come on in," I tell him as I push the door open. "It's not as fancy as the boarding house, but it's home."

I flick on the lights for the entry hall, living room, dining room, and kitchen as I lead Damon through the first floor. "I like your home," Damon says. He spins me around and captures my eyes with his. I'm startled to feel like my mind is held in a gentle but uncompromising grip. "Don't ever _verbally_ invite someone in again," he says softly, his eyes dilating and contracting rapidly as that grip on my mind tightens slightly. His eyes then return to normal and that grip on my mind disappears. "Okay?"

"Okay," I agree. "So, if we're going to fix dinner, we better see what supplies we have to work with."

"Agreed," he says.

So we search through the cabinets as well as the fridge. I immediately start realizing just how long it's been since I last went shopping. "I'm sorry," I apologize. "I didn't realize it's been so long since I last got groceries. I'll have to go stock up tomorrow."

"Well, we have enough to make pepperoni pizza from scratch," Damon says, winking at me.

"I've never made pizza from scratch before," I admit.

"Don't worry, I have. I'll even teach you the proper way to make the dough, the way they do it in pizzerias," he says.

And so begins my lesson in making pizza from scratch. As he had promised, he stands behind me and places his hands over mine to teach me how to roll and knead the dough to the perfect consistency. After that, he shows me how to toss the dough, even giving me a chance at it. I bungle that chance, but he reassures me that it just takes practice. He salvages the dough and finishes tossing it into a perfect circle. He has me set the oven to preheat while he makes up the pizza sauce, also made from scratch. The only thing we don't need to make from scratch is the pepperoni and the mozzarella. We had found two pouches of pepperoni slices as well as a large bag of shredded mozzarella in the fridge.

When the pizza is finally in the oven, I sit on the island counter while Damon leans against it next to me and we talk about what movie we should watch while we eat our pizza. We both agree that pizza must be accompanied by movies. By the time the pizza is ready to be pulled out of the oven, we have agreed on _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_ as the movie of choice.

Damon carefully removes the pizza from the oven and slices it while I go put my DVD copy of the movie in the DVD-player and set the TV to the appropriate channel. Damon brings our plates, each laden with two slices of pizza to start with, into the living room and we curl up together on the couch. I then start the movie.

Around the time Elizabeth is telling the two pirates who had hunted her down "parlay" and citing the Pirate Code, Jeremy has already made it home and is upstairs in his room, Damon and I have finished off the pizza, and I hear Jenna's car pull into the drive. Damon and I are both glued to the screen. _I've_ seen the movie so many times I have the whole thing memorized, but this is apparently Damon's first viewing of it.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Jenna comes in the house. "Elena, who's car is …," she starts, only to take two steps into the living room and pause to take in the situation. First her eyes flick to the kitchen, which still needs to be cleaned up from the mess of making the pizza. Then she looks at where I'm curled in Damon's lap as we both seem to be completely oblivious to her arrival as we watch the movie. Her cheeks turn crimson as she takes in Damon's gorgeous looks and the fact that his hands are actually in perfectly acceptable spots on my body for a first 'date': one arm's wrapped around my shoulders while the other hand is resting on my knees. Damon and I are both smudged here and there with flour. Jenna finally remembers to breathe and in doing so, she turns and all-but-runs up the stairs to her room.

Damon puts his lips next to my ear. "Was that Jenna?" he whispers.

"Yeah," I whisper back. "I think she thinks you're hot."

"I know," he breathes, wickedly amused. "I get that a lot."

We return our attention back to our movie just as Elizabeth makes her deal with Captain Barbossa. It takes until the closing credits are rolling across the screen for Jenna to compose herself enough to come back down and play the role of 'legal guardian'. "Elena?" she calls from the foot of the stairs.

"Yes, Jenna?" I ask, holding out my hand to Damon. We had made a bet on how long it would take her to gather her composure. I had bet closing credits and he had bet until after we cleaned up the kitchen. He holds up a finger out of sight, telling me silently that he will need access to his pockets before he can pay me the ten bucks we had agreed on as a fair bet.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asks.

"Jenna, this is Damon Salvatore. Damon, that's my aunt-slash-legal-guardian, Jenna Sommers," I introduce them cheekily.

"A pleasure to meet you, Jenna. I'd stand up to greet you properly but I happen to have your niece in my lap and she's refusing to move," Damon says, turning his head to grin at her.

"Speaking of which," Jenna says. "Why _are_ you in his lap, Elena?"

"Well, given that tonight qualifies as a 'first date' between us, I thought it was acceptable to sit in his lap while I introduced him to the wonders of Johnny Depp in the role of Jack Sparrow," I reply, turning slightly so I can look at her. "Damon taught me how to make pizza from scratch, save for the pepperoni and the mozzarella. We would have saved you a piece but it was _so_ good."

"If the state of the kitchen is any indication, it better have been," Jenna says wryly.

"Don't worry; we're going to clean it up. We just wanted to finish the movie," I reassure her.

"Why did you choose to bring him here rather than be at the game with the squad, like you said you were?" Jenna asks.

I wrinkle my nose. "Yeah, well, the new guy on the team _happens_ to be Damon's little brother. Stefan gave me a necklace and decided that since I accepted it, he had every right to stick his nose into my business. So I returned the necklace and told him to back off or I'm going to let Sheriff Forbes know that he's harassing me in a way that makes me uncomfortable. Damon backed me up, so I offered to have dinner with him to thank him. And Jenna, you know that the squad was what _Mom_ wanted, not me. She was cheer captain and she wanted me to be cheer captain, too. I only did that to make her happy. Being in the spotlight … it's really not something _I_ enjoy, and you know that. So, Monday, I'm going to turn in my uniform and officially take my name off the roster."

"Caroline's not going to be happy," Jenna notes wryly.

I shrug. "Caroline can be upset. I need to start making my own choices rather than living for others," I tell her. "And my first choice is to quit cheerleading. If Mom had known how much being in the spotlight unnerves me, then I think she would have been the first to tell me to give up cheerleading."

"Well, it's late. It was nice meeting you, Damon," Jenna says.

"It was nice meeting you, too," Damon replies. "We'll clean up the kitchen."

I sigh and climb out of Damon's lap. "I guess we should get started," I tell him.

"First, can you direct me to your bathroom?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"There's none on the first floor. Don't ask me why because I don't know. But if you climb the stairs in the entryway, the door right at the top is the guest bathroom. My room is the next door on that wall. The door across from it is Jeremy's room. Our rooms are connected by way of a bathroom that does _not_ open onto the hall and only opens into our rooms. The second floor has an immediate left turn that leads to Jenna's room and the master bedroom suite. But no one really goes into the master bedroom anymore. Not since my parents died," I say. "You'll want to knock before you enter the bathroom at the top of the stairs because Jenna uses it as her own since her room doesn't have a connected bathroom."

"Thank you. I'll be right back to help clean up," he promises.

"I'll get started," I tell him before heading into the kitchen while he makes his way to the stairs.

**Damon**

This has worked out better than I thought. With there being no bathroom on the first floor, I don't have to make up an excuse for heading upstairs. Now I can find Jeremy and Jenna and place the same compulsion on them that I had placed on Elena. With that in place on all three of them, Stefan will never be able to get in the Gilbert house. At the top of the stairs I'm pleased to see Jenna coming out of the bathroom. She gasps upon seeing me, a hand flying to her heart. Then she chuckles weakly. "Oh, Damon. You scared me. Bathroom trip, huh?" she asks grinning. She makes the mistake of meeting my eyes and I quickly capture her mind.

"You will never _verbally_ invite anyone into this house again," I compel.

"I will never verbally invite anyone into this house again," she says in the monotone that signals the compulsion is taking root.

"Very good. Now, go to your room and get some sleep. All you will remember of this encounter is that I came up the stairs to use the bathroom just as you were coming out of it. I startled you but then you went to your room to go to bed while I went into the bathroom. Goodnight, Jenna," I compel.

"Goodnight, Damon," she says before turning and making her way to her room.

I then move up the hall and slip into Jeremy's room. The kid's relaxing on his bed with his IPod blaring in his ears and his eyes closed. I snatch his earbuds from his ears by yanking on the cord. "Hey! What the hell, man?" he complains, opening his eyes. "What are you doing in my room anyways? Elena's room is across the hall."

I capture his eyes and mind. "You will never _verbally_ invite anyone into this house again," I compel.

"I will never verbally invite anyone into this house again," he says in that monotone that signals it's working.

"Now forget I ever came in your room," I compel. I release his mind and am gone from the room in nearly the same instant. I then enter the bathroom at the top of the stairs and flush the toilet. Let Elena think I took a while in the bathroom. If she doesn't ask direct questions, I won't be lying to her. I then wash my hands properly before heading back downstairs to help clean up the kitchen. I find Elena standing in the doorway, studying the kitchen. "I thought you were going to start cleaning up while waiting," I comment as I approach

"I got a little distracted trying to figure out how the _hell_ we covered nearly every inch of the kitchen so _completely_ with flour," she replies dryly.

I take a good look at the kitchen and have to agree that it _is_ a little mind-boggling how much of the kitchen has a layer of white dust over it. "That is a very good question," I tell her. "One we may never know the answer to. We still need to clean it up. I'll go high, you go low?"

"Sure," she agrees.

We set to it, commenting on the strange places we find flour. "There's even a layer on top of the fridge," I tell her, chuckling as I use my damp washrag to carefully scrub up the white stuff.

"Okay, how did the flour get _inside_ the bread box?" she laughs.

"Better check the toaster at this rate," I reply.

"I'll look there next," she says.

"Even the ceiling light has some," I remark.

"You were right about the toaster. Dear God, we weren't playing with it, were we?"

"I don't _think_ so. At least there's none _inside_ the cabinets, just all over the outside."

"_We're_ going to be covered in flour if we're not careful. We had to have been playing with it and just didn't realize it."

"I agree, that's the only possible reason for the kitchen to be so thoroughly covered."

"Coming behind you to clean the island counter."

"Go ahead. I'm going to check the stove hat."

"_That's_ what that thing's called?"

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea _what_ it's called. It _looks_ like a hat, doesn't it?"

"Now that you mention it, I have to agree on that much. Stove hat it is, then."

It takes nearly an hour and a half to clean the entire kitchen of flour. Then we have to clean ourselves up. After that, we linger in the kitchen. I smirk at her. "I think this is the perfect opportunity to finish something that was interrupted earlier," I tell her, resting my hands on her hips. She immediately picks up on my meaning and her eyes lower to my lips.

I slowly lower my mouth to hers, giving her plenty of time to pull back. Much to my delight, she grows impatient and closes the distance herself, wrapping her arms around my neck at the same time. As with the other three times my lips touched her body, an almost electric-like current surges through me. Not even Katherine had managed such a feat when I kissed _her._

I resolutely shove all thoughts of Katherine from my mind as I trail my tongue over Elena's lips. She immediately parts them and I delve my tongue into her mouth. Beneath the taste of the pizza we had shared I can detect her own unique taste and it's absolutely _delicious._ I move my mouth leisurely against hers, delighting in her exquisite flavor.

In the end, I have to pull away to allow her to breathe, but only a couple of inches. I know it's a bit too early in this relationship to go the full distance with her, ridding her of the scent of a virgin. But I won't wait too long for it. I stare into her warm brown eyes, entranced by the fire burning brightly within them. We stay locked in our own world for several long minutes before I finally pull away.

"I have something I'd like to give you," I tell her.

"Oh?" she asks.

I reach into the inner pocket of my jacket where I keep the jewelry box containing my mother's locket. I'm going to keep the earrings for a while because giving her all three pieces would open up an empathy link between us due to the enchantment placed on the set of four by that damn witch. I hand the white velvet box to Elena, capturing her hand as she goes to take it. She raises her eyes to mine again and I capture her mind. "I want you to wear this and never take it off," I compel her. I release her mind and her hand simultaneously.

She takes the jewelry box from my hand and opens it. Her jaw drops upon laying eyes on the three-dimensional white-gold locket with sterling silver inlay hanging from a platinum chain. "It's beautiful," she breathes.

"It was my mother's," I confess. She raises her head, opening her mouth to protest taking it. I place a finger to her lips. "She told me I would know it when I found the girl I would give it to," I tell her. "You are the only woman I have ever met who I had felt the desire to see wearing it. Besides, you know what they say about those who give back gifts that had been given to them," I add wryly.

"I do," she admits with a weak chuckle. "Well, then, thank you, Damon. It means a lot to me that you would give me something that once belonged to your mother."

I lift the locket from its bed. "Let me help you put it on," I tell her.

She frowns a second before chuckling. "You and your brother both have this thing for good luck herbs, I see," she tells me, turning around and lifting her hair out of the way so I can carefully fasten the platinum chain around her neck.

"Runs in the family, I guess," I reply.

"Well, it's late. And I have to go get groceries tomorrow," she says regretfully.

"How about I go with you? We can take my car," I tell her.

"You don't have to do that," she starts to protest.

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to," I tell her. "I happen to like being in your company. After we get the groceries back here and put them up, we can watch the next _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie. I'm eager to find out what happens next."

Elena chuckles. "Okay, grocery shopping and then a movie it is," she agrees, walking me to the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

I steal a swift kiss. "You can count on it," I promise her. "Now, I'll be off. Goodnight, Elena."

She freezes, causing me to frown. "I feel like I heard you tell me goodnight before," she says softly. It takes a great deal of my self-control to keep from cringing. She shakes her head. "That's ridiculous. We just met yesterday," she says.

"Déjà vu is one of the eeriest experiences in the world," I say cryptically. "Sometimes it occurs when an event actually _is_ repeated. Sometimes it occurs when a dream we have forgotten plays out again. And sometimes it occurs for no reason at all."

"Anyways, goodnight, Damon," she says, opening the door.

I wink at her. "I'll pick you up at nine," I tell her, stepping outside.

"See you at nine, then," she says with a small smile.

I make my way down the porch steps and across the driveway to my car. I turn to see she's still lingering at the door. I give her a small wave and she blows me a kiss. I pretend to catch it and she chuckles before closing the door and locking up. I climb in my car and start the engine before pulling out of her drive.

When I walk into the boarding house twenty minutes later, I step to the side to let my brother's lunge at me carry him into the wall. "Don't get your panties in a twist," I tell him. "I didn't bite her."

"And I'm supposed to _believe_ that?" he snaps, picking himself up off the floor.

"Really, Stefan, the only one around here who lies to family is _you,"_ I point out cruelly. "I have never once said a word to you that wasn't completely true. The same _cannot _be said about you. After all, _you_ were the one who gave your word that not a peep about vampires would pass your lips in Father's company in 1864. Yet that very evening Father chooses to spike your drink with vervaine in an effort to catch Katherine. If he wasn't given a reason to suspect her of being a vampire, then he wouldn't have spiked your drink. I don't know _what_ you said, but my guess is that you broke your sworn word to me and opened your big fat mouth to try and 'reason' with him. That blew up in your face, now didn't it? I have upheld my word every time I gave it, no matter the personal cost. I have never lied to a member of my family, not even to the Brat's descendants. I give you my word now: I did _not_ bite Elena Gilbert tonight. I have no intention of betraying our secret to her at this point. As much as I'd _love_ to get a taste of her blood, I have enough _self-control_ to keep my fangs to myself even if I were surrounded by a bloodbath. Can't say the same about _someone_ I know. If you or Zach try _anything_ against me, Zach is _dead_ and _you_ are going to wish I would just kill you to put you out of your misery." I turn and start climbing the stairs before pausing to throw one last comment over my shoulder: "Oh, and if you think you can use your measly Power to get Elena to steer clear of me, you're in for a big surprise. Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, I finish climbing the stairs and make my way down my wing of the second floor to my room. Once there, I lock the door behind me and strip for bed. I happen to like sleeping in the nude. Once I've stripped my clothes off and am only wearing the pendant that matches the locket I gave Elena, I climb under the covers, tuck my arms behind my head, and give myself a mental pat on the back. Today had gone even better than I had hoped for.

I then forcibly relax every muscle in my body, a foolproof way to make myself fall asleep. Admittedly, I don't _need_ sleep. But it's a good way to pass the time. If Stefan or Zach think to try anything against me while I'm asleep, they'll see that my experience in all the wars America's been in since the Civil War has given me battle-honed instincts on top of vampire instincts that will wake me up the instant someone enters my room. And I'll be fully awake in that instant. Almost as soon as I'm asleep, a dream catches me up.

**Elena**

I sigh as I set my journal and the pen I had been using to write on my nightstand before flicking off my lamp and scooting down in my bed. I snuggle up with Teddy, half-wishing it was Damon I was snuggling with instead. But it's too soon in our relationship to be spending the night in each other's beds. I raise a hand to gently stroke the locket Damon gave me. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on and quite likely the most expensive thing in my possession.

I smile and close my eyes, allowing my weariness to quickly pull me into the realm of dreams.

The Dream

_I smile as I tug Damon into my room. He examines it while I shut the two doors leading out of it. I don't want anyone getting a peek at what we're up to. I then turn a small smile at Damon. I had always expected to be filled with nerves when this point of my life came about, the point I chose to give my virginity to a man. But I find no nerves within me, only impatience to be wrapped within his embrace as our bodies are involved in the most intimate of dances._

**Damon**

_Elena turns a small smile on me and I can see that she is as eager for this as I am. I swiftly cross the empty floor space between us and pull her into my arms, crushing her lips with my own. I feel like I had been waiting my whole life for this one moment, this moment when I claim Elena in the most primal of dances. I feel that every other lover I have had, even the vampiress whose blood had turned me, was just a stepping stone so that I could make _this_ moment the most precious it could possibly be for Elena._

**Elena**

_Damon slowly backs me towards my bed as we rapidly rid each other of our clothes. By the time he tumbles me backwards onto it, landing in a carefully controlled sprawl on top of me, we are left with no clothing. All that we are wearing is the locket around my neck and a matching pendant around his. My locket and his pendant clink as they touch. His beautiful blue eyes, darkened with desire, say it all: he is going to show me just how remarkable this experience can really be._

**Damon**

_I dip my head to capture her mouth with mine and gently lower my hips to give her a taste of what's to come. This is going to be truly spectacular, I just know it. I allow my hand to dip down between her legs, to that special part of her body that no one else has ever known. That special place no one else _will_ ever know, if I have anything to say about it. My dick is pulsing with the need to be inside of her, but I must first prepare her body so that when I _do_ enter her, it won't hurt her quite so much._

**Elena**

_I gasp into the kiss as Damon gently slides a finger into my core. From the adult romance novels I have read, I know enough to know that he is preparing my body to receive that enormous dick pressing against my hip. But it is still a shock to my system to have someone's finger inserted into that part of my body. Damon keeps a firm control over his body, though I can tell he is fighting desperately to keep from rushing our inevitable union._

**Damon**

_It takes only a matter of minutes to get her body to accepting three fingers stretching her inner muscles. By that point, my mouth is latched over her left nipple while my left hand is cupping her right breast. When I finally judge that she is ready, it's a relief. I pull my fingers out of her core and lick them clean one at a time. The scent of Elena's arousal spikes at that. And then it is time for the best part. I gently wrap her legs around my hips and ease into her, ripping through that shred of innocence that marks her as a virgin._

**Elena**

_The pain that comes when Damon shreds the little bit of flesh that marks my virginity isn't as bad as I had feared it would be. It's enough to make me wince but I use my legs to pull him in deeper, all the way in. It feels so good, so _right,_ being joined with him like this. Then his pelvic bone brushes against that bundle of nerves known as my clit. I moan at the pleasure that bit of friction sends flooding through me._

**Damon**

_Joined with Elena like this beats every other sexual interaction I've had in my life up until now. And we've just barely begun! I feel her virgin tightness trying to stretch further to more easily accommodate my dick and it feels like I'm in a dream. As soon as her inner walls relax enough for me to move, I start up a pattern of slowly pulling out until just the tip of my dick is still inside before rushing back in until my pelvic bone brushes against her clit again and again._

**Elena**

_Each time Damon's pelvic bone brushes against my clit, I gasp as the pleasure and passion spiraling within me grows even more intense. He keeps his beautiful ice blue eyes locked on mine as we spiral higher and higher. Just as we fall over the edge, Damon captures my scream of ecstasy with his mouth on mine as his seed fills me._

I snap into a sitting position, panting for breath. "What the hell?" I whisper. Then I feel stickiness between my legs and realize that the erotic dream had caused me to actually orgasm in my sleep. I groan and look at the clock. It's seven in the morning, time to get up anyways. I climb out of bed and quickly select an outfit for today so I can get a shower and wash this proof of my dream off. I'll change my bedding after my shower. Where the hell had _that_ come from? I briefly finger the locket Damon gave me as I walk into the bathroom with my clothes for today.

**Damon**

I jerk into a sitting position and am startled to find that the erotic dream I had involving Elena had actually caused me to orgasm in my sleep. Okay, that is a little embarrassing considering I've had far dirtier dreams that _haven't_ had that effect on me. Gonna need a shower before I change the linen on my bed. And where the hell did _that_ dream come from anyways? I finger my pendant as I make my way into my bathroom to get my shower.


End file.
